You Are Valuable
by Daisies and Roses
Summary: This is a “what if?” fanfic. What if, instead of Simmons and Fitz being held captive by the Chronicoms, the Chronicoms found out that they could sell Daisy and get the finances they need to rebuild their world. Rated T just in case.
1. Ch1

**This is my first fanfic! I love this show and I just finished watching all of it. I am so excited to share my ideas with you all! Review if you like it and I will for sure write another chapter. **

**About the story: This is what I imagine might have happened if Daisy somehow got stuck in space with the Chronicoms instead of FitzSimmons. The Chronicoms realized that she is the Destroyer of Worlds and that she can provide them needed finances to rebuild their world. The only thing is, they'd have to sell her to Taryan. And Daisy isn't easily defeated.**

**WARNINGS: May disturb some readers. A few scary moments but nothing worse than the actual show. **

Chapter One: You're more powerful than I thought

"Look, I'm sorry about your world, Atarah. But there's nothing _we _can do about it," Fitz told her, sighing. They were standing in the old Confederacy ship, a ship Daisy never imagined she would be back on. _Well, _she though, _I never imagined I'd travel to space, either, or go into a virtual world, but here I am._

"Yes, there is," Atarah answered robotically. She was technically a robot, after all.

"What, then?" Simmons demanded in her angry British tone.

A Chronicom guard stepped in: "You and your friend, Fitz, are the smartest of your kind, correct?"

"That depends," Fitz replied, eyeing Simmons with a concerned look. Daisy continued to watch silently, ready to use her powers at any second.

"We are," Simmons said. "We are _some of _the smartest."

"Good. That's what I thought," Atarah said. "We need you two to develop a way to time travel so that we can go back and fix our world. Do you think you can do that?"

"It would take us _years_," Fitz told her. He scratched his head, thinking, then after a brief moment, shook it in defeat. "I'm sorry, but there's no way we can do that. We can't just develop time travel."

"I don't care how long it takes, Leopold." Atarah motioned for her guards to grab FitzSimmons. "You two are _going _to help us." One guard grabbed Simmons's arms and yanked them behind her back.

"Hey, stop!" Simmons cried, as another guard grabbed Fitz.

Daisy quickly quaked the guards, sending them to the ground. "Get away from my friends!" she demanded.

Atarah looked deep in thought as Daisy watched FitzSimmons scramble behind Daisy, seeking protection. "So, you are the Destroyer of Worlds that everyone is talking about," Atarah said a moment later. Daisy's heart pounded in her chest. She hadn't heard someone call her that since, well, Taryan and Kasius. "Well?" Atarah was impatient.

"That depends." Daisy raised her arms in defense, aiming them at Atarah. "Why do you want to know?"

Atarah tilted her head to study Daisy. "Because I know how much you're worth. The finances that you could provide us would be more than enough for us to rebuild our world."

"There's _no way_ you're taking her," Simmons hissed from behind Daisy. She took a deep breath then stepped in front of her Inhuman friend. "Take me instead. I'm confident we can find a solution for you. There's no need for you to take her—"

"Hush, girl." Atarah made a _tsk _sound with her tongue. The guards grabbed FitzSimmons again and pulled them away from Daisy. Atarah approached Daisy, who was fully ready to quake at any time. She studied the girl's face and stroked her cheek.

"_Don't. Touch. Me." _Daisy said through clenched teeth.

Atarah blinked a few times and leaned away from the Inhuman. "I think you can really help us, Quake."

"And what makes you think I'll cooperate?"

Atarah shrugged: "You don't _need_ to cooperate, but I think that would be preferable, for you and for me."

"Leave her alone!" Fitz cried, struggling within the grasp of the strong, emotionless guard. Daisy waited no longer and quaked Atarah across the room. More guards approached Daisy and tried to tackle her, but Daisy kept her guard. She either quaked, kicked, or punched them out of the way. In a few moments, all the guards except for the ones holding FitzSimmons were either knocked out or wounded.

"You're more powerful than I thought," said Atarah, standing up as she dusted herself off. "That will make you even _more _valuable." Atarah approached Simmons and pulled an ICER out of her pack, keeping it out of Daisy's view.

"Hey!" Simmons said. "What are you doing with that?"

Atarah ignored Simmons. Daisy quaked Atarah backwards and shot her across the room. "Quake, I tried to bring you in without a fight, but here we are. You're harder to get than I thought. But, I cannot pass this opportunity up. See you soon, dear." And with that, just as Daisy geared up for another quake, Atarah aimed the ICER at Daisy and pulled the trigger before she could react. Daisy was out cold.

**Thank you all for your support! I'm so so glad to wake up to reviews!! This next chapter should be much longer. Also, thanks to a suggestion from a review, I changed the end of the chapter a little bit and cleaned up some grammar errors. Enjoy the next chapter!**


	2. Ch2

**Okay, time for chapter two!! I hope you all like this one. I made it much longer than the first chapter. **

**WARNING: Towards the end of the chapter, there is a pretty violent scene involving a lot of physical pain. If you're easily disturbed by that, I might recommend skipping that part. But, once again, there should be nothing worse than the actual show.**

_

Chapter Two: The Chronicom Ship

Daisy awoke in one of the ship's holding cells, lying on an uncomfortable cot. She rubbed her head, groggy from the ICER that had taken her out earlier. Once she snapped back into reality, she jerked up her arms in hopes of quaking the metal cell door open. But, to her despair, there were inhibiting handcuffs on her wrists.

"Seriously? I swear, my luck..." she muttered to herself. Suddenly, the door slid open and Atarah entered. The door shut behind her immediately.

"I see you're awake," she said, emotionless like all the Chronicoms.

"I wish I wasn't waking up _here_," Daisy snapped.

The Chronicom got closer to the girl. "I am sorry that you are not compliant with us. It would truly make it much easier on you."

"I don't care."

Atarah ignored her. "We have contacted a buyer. His name is Taryan."

_Why am I not surprised? _Daisy thought to herself.

"He will be coming in three of your Earth days. In the meantime, it would be best you cooperate."

"Where are my friends?"

"They are in hyper sleep, in a pod set for Earth. They should arrive at your base about the time Taryan arrives here." Daisy felt her body rush with relief. "We don't need them anymore, with the money we'll receive from you. Besides, they could help you escape if they were on this ship."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Daisy asked nonchalantly. She was thinking about her plan of escape, visually examining the door mechanisms and looking around the walls for any vents. She found a small camera in the corner across from her cot.

"Not much. Your buyer wants you in peak condition, so, lucky for you, we'll be treating you well." Atarah got even closer to Daisy, bending over to meet the girl's eyes. She lifted up her chin, studying her face yet again. "It _is_ a shame we have to sell you. You are such a pretty face, and you could be such a valuable weapon."

Daisy ripped her face away from the Chronicom. "I thought I told you not to touch me."

Atarah stood up and straightened her stance. "Someone will be at your cell shortly with food. They will also examine you to assure that the dendrotoxin did not adversely affect you."

"Oh, it did," Daisy whispered to herself.

_

A few minutes after Atarah left, Daisy tried to get out of her handcuffs, or at least break them so that she could use her powers. But the handcuffs were strong, probably a very heavy space metal.

Soon, the cell door opened once again and a Chronicom woman in a white lab coat entered, carrying a tray of food. A white bag dangled from her arm. Daisy had not seen this Chronicom before. "Hello, Quake," she said. "I am Lina. I have brought you some food."

Once Daisy had finished eating, Lina checked Daisy out. She shined a light into her eyes a few times and did a few other tests similar to what Simmons often does. Then, Lina left.

Daisy stood up and attempted to open the door, without luck. A guard stormed into her cell and grabbed the girl, yanking her towards the cot. Daisy couldn't do much to defend herself with the handcuffs on, so she watched as the guard locked another pair of handcuffs on her ankles and mounted it to the cot. Daisy was stuck. When the guard left, Daisy decided to get some shut-eye. At this point, there was nothing she could do from her cell. She hoped that someone would take her out of her cell for some reason. She saw that as a perfect escaping opportunity.

Hours later, Daisy woke up to Lina bringing her more food.

"Is your goal to fatten me up?" Daisy bantered as she took the tray from her, hoping to distract the Chronicom doctor.

Lina blinked a few times. "Your buyer wants you in peak physical condition. We will not allow that. This food has no fattening properties."

Daisy studied the doctor's thick, brown, synthetic hair. "Are you ever going to let me out of this cell?"

"Not until your buyer arrives on our ship. I assure you, we will make sure you are very comfortable at all times." And with that, Lina left the cell.

_

What felt like an eternity later, Daisy's cell door opened to reveal Atarah, for a change.

"Hello, Quake. Your buyer has arrived," she said. Two guards entered the cell, unlocking Daisy's ankle cuffs. They grabbed her arms and forced her out of the cell.

"What's the rush, boys?" Daisy smirked. She whacked one of the guards with her elbow, causing him to flinch away. She kicked the other one in the stomach, making him cower back in pain (or however Chronicoms experience pain).

"Stop, this instant!" shouted Atarah, who attempted to grab the Inhuman. But the powerful girl was fast and ran away from her, down the spaceship corridor. She came across a one-way glass door and kicked it hard, but she couldn't smash it. By now, four guards were surrounding her.

"Comply and we won't hurt you," one guard told her.

Daisy shook her head. "I don't think I can do that." She slipped away from the guards and went down another corridor. She came across a half dozen guards blocking the entire hall. She turned around to run the other way, but found another group of guards. _Shoot, _Daisy thought. She tried to slip away from them, but these guards were top-notch. One of them punched her, knocking her out.

_

Daisy woke up to a familiar male voice. "She is a strong one, hmm? I understand. She escaped my powerful mind prison a few months back."

"Is that so?" asked a voice that Daisy recognized as Atarah's.

"Yes, yes." Daisy now recognized the voice as Taryan's. "A powerful young creature. A shame she is so loyal to that 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' nonsense back on Earth."

"I have found Terrans to be very loyal beings. I suppose she is not an exception."

Daisy decided to open her eyes. She found herself in a room that resembled the first room she went to on that ship, but she could tell it wasn't the same. She was handcuffed to a chair in the corner. She tried to quake out of it, only to remember that she couldn't use her powers. She felt a wave of anger and fear as she saw Taryan and Kree in the room, now facing her.

"I see that the Destroyer is awake," said Taryan. He grinned evilly at Daisy. "We meet again, dear."

"Ah, yes." Atarah stood next to the Inhuman, showing her off. "As you can see, we kept her in peak condition, just as you asked."

"I will be the judge of that." Taryan took a grape from the food table and popped it into his mouth. "Take off those terrible restraints. Let me see her use her powers."

"I would not advise that." Atarah gestured to the girl. "She is _extremely_ powerful. You do not know what she can do. She can shatter—"

Taryan lifted his hand, cutting her off mid-sentence. "I am well aware, Atarah. Trust me, she will not harm us."

"What makes you think that?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can do whatever I want."

Taryan shrugged. "Sure, you can. But you won't."

"And why is that, Taryan?"

"Well, because my men..." He gestured to the Kree surrounding him. "...are armed with stun swords that will incapacitate you. Not to mention, the pain is nearly unbearable."

Daisy shifted in her chair anxiously, but tried not to show it. "You don't think I can handle a little _pain? _You say I'm the_ Destroyer of Worlds." _

"I suppose we'll just have to see for ourselves, then." Taryan nodded at Atarah, who reluctantly told her guards to free Daisy from the inhibiting restraints. Daisy shot up out of the chair and quaked the guards away. She lifted her hand to quake Atarah, but before she could, a sharp pain shot through her back. She found herself collapsing onto the floor in sheer pain. Despite her efforts, Daisy groaned as the excruciating pain traveled through her entire body. She felt like a million tiny matches were burning her insides. She couldn't even speak.

Taryan looked at his fingers nonchalantly. "I warned you, dear. Well, now I at least know your powers work." He watched the girl curl up in pain, thrashing around as electric, burning feelings coursed through her body. He squatted next to her, pulling her hair away so he could see her agonized face. "Oh, and after the pain subsides, you won't be able to move for three hours. Just enough time for me to whisk you away to my galactic base." He grinned one of his evil grins and stood up. "Take her."

Two Kree men grabbed the thrashing Inhuman and carried her bridal-style out of the room. Another took the inhibiting handcuffs for later.

"I'm sure you'll compensate us well?" Atarah asked once the Inhuman had been taken out of the room.

"Of course, Atarah." He approached her, pulling three stacks of golden metal from his bag.

Atarah's face lit up. "Oh, Taryan, you've outdone yourself. This is _plenty _for us to rebuild our world."

Taryan smiled. "I am glad to help you, Atarah, after the tragedy that ruined your world. I wish you the best of luck." They shook hands and the Kree exited the room in the same direction that his "merchandise" had gone in moments earlier.

_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know what you thought/if you want chapter three to be even longer. If you do want this next chapter to be long, though, don't expect me to have it done so fast like this one. But, I should have chapter 3 completed relatively soon. It will include FitzSimmons and the rest of the team back home, trying to figure out how to rescue Daisy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND FEEDBACK IN THE REVIEWS! Thanks for your support! ;)**


	3. Ch3

**WARNING: This chapter contains references and similarities to 5x14, "The Devil Complex". Read with caution. **

**Please enjoy this chapter, though! Let me know any suggestions or tips you may have in the reviews. You can even suggest what you want to see next!**

_At the Lighthouse_

"Fitz!" shouted Simmons, shaking her husband. They had just landed outside of the Lighthouse and Fitz hadn't woken up yet from hyper sleep. "Oh, come on, Fitz!!" Jemma sighed and stood up from her crouched position. She started calling for Mack, Yo-Yo, anyone who could help.

"Jemma?" asked a Scottish voice behind her.

Jemma turned around. "Fitz! You're awake!"

He rubbed his sore head. "I guess so. What happened?!"

Jemma's eyes widened, the realization dawning on her. "The Chronicoms, they took Daisy, remember? She's lost in space!"

Fitz looked horrified. "Crap. This is just great. Awesome."

"FitzSimmons?!" cried a familiar male voice. The scientists turned around to see Mack and Yo-Yo approaching them.

"We saw your pod and came outside to investigate. I'm so glad it's you two!" Yo-Yo embraced her friends.

"Me, too. I missed my smartest friends in the world." Mack smirked and fist-bumped Fitz. After a few moments of joy, Mack's smile disappeared, replaced by a worried expression. "Where's Tremors?"

Jemma sighed. "Mack, it's a very long story, but...she's still in space."

Blood rushed to his face. "What? How...why??"

Yo-Yo shook her head. "You can't be serious. We just got Fitz back and now _Daisy _is missing??"

Jemma nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Tell us everything when we get inside." Mack led the small group into the base.

A little while later, FitzSimmons had already undergone medical exams and had explained everything to the team.

"We need to leave. _Now_," Mack said, pacing. "We need to find her before...before it's too late."

"Mack, you know how strong Daisy is," May told him.

"It's possible I can locate Enoch," Fitz told them, typing on a computer. "I'm not sure where he went when we entered that Chronicom ship, but I'm guessing he might be close to Daisy."

Mack shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Simmons nodded in agreement. "But, Fitz, how do we do that? He must be _so_ far away..." Worry flushed her face again as she thought about Daisy.

"I can hack into his system. He is like one complex computer, after all." Fitz continued working on the computer in front of him. He muttered under his breath, "If only our hacker friend was here with us."

Twelve hours later, Fitz had almost located Enoch. Simmons insisted that Fitz get some sleep, for his own sake. They sat on his bed, talking.

"It's okay, Fitz. This isn't your fault. You don't need to fix it all _now_. You know how strong Daisy is. She'll be okay. She can wait a little bit longer."

"But, but...what if she blames me? I don't want to make our friendship worse than it already is. I want to prove that I love her by saving her." Fitz rubbed his face in distress.

"She knows, deep down, that you love her. She knows that it isn't your fault she was captured. She knows that you care about her."

"Maybe," he whispered. "But, after all I've done to her..." His voice broke. "...after doing what I did to her, maybe she still thinks I'm evil."

"That wasn't _you_, Fitz. That was a computer version of you." Tears trickled down his face. "Come on. Pull it together. Daisy is strong and she will _fight_. She won't blame anyone. You know how she is. She cares deeply about all of us, even if your friendship with her is a little broken right now."

"A _little_? I _torchered _her, Jemma. There's no way she won't blame me for this."

"Yes, way. Leo..." She took his hand in hers. "I love you. I trust you. If she really _does _end up blaming you, _I _will defend you._ I _will let her know the truth."

His eyes widened. "You'd do that?"

Jemma smiled, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Of _course _I would, Love."

_

_Taryan's Base_

Daisy was in the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life. She was strapped into a seat on Taryan's ship, waiting to arrive at the place she'd dreaded ever making it to. Yet here she was.

"Come on. We're here," said a large Kree guard. He ripped Daisy out of her seat and flung her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Pain shot through her midsection as she hung from his shoulder. Daisy couldn't move anything because of the stun sword, so there was nothing she could do as she was dragged into Taryan's base. From behind the guard carrying her, Daisy could see Taryan disappear into another corridor of the base, probably his quarters. She knew she'd be seeing him again soon.

The Kree guard entered a white room and sat her on a bench. "Someone will be here soon for further instruction." Daisy sat there, paralyzed, for a few minutes, until a Kree woman entered the blank white room.

"Hello," she said.

Daisy could barely speak. "Who...a-are you?"

"I am Frinsha. Taryan sent me."

"What d-do you w-want with...with me..."

"I will be placing the inhibitor in your neck while you can't move, and then I am—"

"_No_," Daisy mumbled. "You can't, you...you can't." Not again. Daisy didn't want to feel the terrible feelings that inhibitor gave her again. Her mind flashed back to the moment when Fitz, one of her best friends, cut the inhibitor out of her against her will. She _never_ wanted to experience something like that again.

"I'm afraid you don't have any options," Frinsha said, approaching the girl. She clapped her hands, making the room's door close. "Now, just relax as I lay you down. I know you are in a lot of pain right now."

Daisy was trembling in fear. She couldn't help herself. That stun sword really made her emotions pour to the surface. "P-Please...no..."

"Hush. Relaxing makes this much less painful." She laid Daisy back on the bench and lifted her legs onto it. Frinsha pulled a metal tray towards her, containing supplies for the procedure.

"Please, no..." Daisy's voice broke. She couldn't take her mind off of the moment when Fitz had her drugged and immobile, sitting on a table as he was about to cut into her. She felt like she was there. Frinsha pulled Daisy's hair away from her neck. She took a cold cloth and cleaned the area. Daisy shivered in fear as the Kree woman injected something into her neck. The pain was even worse as Frinsha dug the new inhibitor into her skin. "STOP!" Daisy yelled. She felt a tiny quake.

"Calm yourself, girl. You are only making the pain worse." Frinsha finished up with the inhibitor and stuck a bandage onto her neck. "All done." When she didn't hear a response, Frinsha pulled Daisy's hair out of her face to see her expression. Daisy had passed out.

_

"I FOUND HIM!" Fitz yelled from his computer. He had found Enoch. "Come quick!"

Jemma ran towards her husband and looked at his computer screen. "Oh, my gosh, you did!!"

Fitz grinned. "Here are the coordinates. He is not too far. It should only take about two weeks to get to him."

By now, the rest of the team was there. "How are you so sure that Daisy is where that _Inteligencia Artificial _is?" Yo-Yo asked.

Fitz spun around to meet her gaze. "I understand your concern, Yo-Yo. But this is our only option. Do you have any better ideas?"

Yo-Yo shook her head in defeat. "_Lo siento_."

Mack stepped forward. "I propose that Yo-Yo and I go. I leave May in charge and—"

"Let me go," Jemma said.

Mack shook his head. "Simmons, you just got back from space. There's no way I'm letting you go back."

"Please, Mack. I can be there to help with anything medical. Like, if someone gets injured, or Daisy needs help when we find her."

Mack sighed and thought for a moment. "I guess I can let you come. Only if your husband agrees." He eyed his friend he called Turbo.

Fitz stood up and hugged his wife. "If that's what you want, Jemma, you can go."

Simmons smiled. "Thank you, Leopold."

"I'll miss you."

_

"Frinsha, I cannot believe you," Taryan huffed, pacing back and forth. "How could you let _this _happen?!" He motioned to Daisy, who now laid on a bed in his base's med bay, wearing a white papery gown. Frinsha had confiscated Daisy's suit. Daisy hadn't woken up for a few hours now, even after they threw cold water on her and injected her with adrenaline.

"Sir, I only did what you told me to do. I never thought she'd react so strongly. Most Inhumans are just fine after I perform that procedure. Maybe you should've been patient and let me perform it after the effects of the stun sword had worn off!"

"I don't care _what _you did, woman! I only care that you might have killed her!" Taryan raged with anger as he punched the wall behind him. "And how _dare _you question my judgement!

"I didn't kill her! I am _trying _my best to make her wake up, like you asked!"

"She cannot be a weapon if she is unconscious," grumbled Taryan.

"Exactly! So let me work!" Frinsha waved them away with her hand. Taryan huffed and left the med bay with his guards.

Suddenly, Daisy opened her eyes. She noticed that she was in much less pain than before. The only pain she felt was in her neck, from the inhibitor. She groaned as she realized where she was and saw the blue woman in front of her. "Ahh, you're awake!" she exclaimed.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Rejoice," she grumbled sarcastically.

Frinsha checked her temperature and heart rate. "You should be good to go in a few hours. I will let Taryan know you're awake."

Just as the Kree doctor turned around, Daisy grabbed her arm. "Don't. Don't tell him."

"I must." She jerked away from the girl and left the bay. Once she was out of sight, Daisy hopped out of bed. She was dizzy, but she could manage. She wondered why they hadn't strapped her to the bed in case she tried to escape, but she was grateful nonetheless. She grabbed a white robe from the rack behind her and wrapped it around herself. She sneakily slipped out of the med bay door and snuck into the hallway. She heard a few Kree coming, so she ducked into a supply closet, knowing she was unable to fight in her current condition. Once they'd passed, she snuck down the corridor and found Taryan speaking to Frinsha behind a glass door. _Oh, crap_, she thought. She ran past the door without being seen, though, and continued down the corridor, trying to find an escape. But she found nothing.

"What do you think you're doing??" a voice behind her said. She spun around to see two Kree guards angrily staring at her. "Quake, I believe you're not supposed to be here."

"Oh, I'm not." Daisy smirked and kicked him in the groin. He cowered back in pain just as the other one grabbed her arm. She flung a punch at his bicep and was successful. By now, the talking one was back up and tried to knock her out, but Daisy kept dodging him. She was getting tired, though, as her body had been through a lot. Suddenly, the other guard pulled out a small remote and pressed the button. Daisy felt a shooting pain in her neck and was brought to her knees, groaning.

"She escapes again," said an approaching Taryan voice. He was mock-clapping as he stepped between the two guards. "I heard you were awake. I'm glad you're alright. I think, since you've escaped, you're ready to start your training."

Frinsha was running as she approached the small group. "No, she's not ready," she huffed, out of breath.

"I think she is," Taryan said, grinning. "She just escaped, Frinsha. She is fine."

Daisy was still on her knees from the inhibitor. A small, pained yell escaped her lips. "Turn that off! You'll kill her!" Frinsha exclaimed.

Taryan rolled his eyes. "Please, woman. You tried to earlier." He motioned for the guard to stop electrocuting Daisy. She immediately tried to stand up but stumbled backwards, disoriented. _Pull it together, Daisy_, she thought to herself. She grabbed the wall for support and tried to quake the Kree, but then she remembered that the inhibitor wouldn't allow her to. She decided not to fight them, for fear that they'd electrocute her again and make her pass out. And she did _not _want to be knocked out yet again.

"Come, girl. You must begin your training." Taryan motioned for her to follow him. Daisy reluctantly stumbled towards him.

"Wait, sir..." Frinsha said.

"_What_?!" Taryan was angry.

"Please, give her a break for the night. She can barely _walk_, let alone _train_. You forget that she is only a weak human, a girl." Daisy was insulted at being called "weak", but was grateful that Frinsha was defending her. "Sir, I will stay with her tonight and nurse her back to health. She should be in tip-top shape in the morning, ready for her training."

Taryan sighed, but watched as Daisy dizzily tried to stand up straight, failing miserably. "Fine, then. But she _must _be ready in the morning."

That evening, Daisy was given a number of drugs to help with her dizziness and pain. That morning, she felt much better. She had to begin her training.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know in the reviews what you'd like to see next. I will tell you that chapter four will include Daisy's rescue...or will it??**** There should be at least 2 more chapters of this, but if you want more, let me know. **


	4. Ch4

_Two Weeks Later_

"We should land in ten," said Agent Davis, who was driving the Zepher. He and Agent Davis's ship had automatically been routed for Earth by the Chronicoms. They landed shortly before FitzSimmons did and they could NOT have stopped the ship. But, now, Fitz had fixed it and they could fly in space again.

"Awesome," said Simmons, smiling. She was gathering materials, medical supplies in the Zepher lab to prepare for Daisy. She had her hopes up for rescuing her best friend.

"You ready for this?" asked Mack from the doorway. He leaned against it, crossing his arms and smirking.

Simmons nodded, finishing up. "You _are _going to let me come on the ship with you, right?"

"Well, okay. But remember, this is only _Enoch's_ location, not Daisy's. He can probably help us find her, though."

Simmons nodded, all too eager to find her Inhuman friend. "Of course."

A few minutes later, Mack, Yo-Yo, Simmons, and Piper were ready to board the Confederacy-turned-Chronicom ship. They opened the doors and stormed inside. Alarms immediately went off, detecting Terran life forms.

"Stop right there!" yelled a Chronicom guard as the agents rushed down a corridor, following the coordinates to Enoch. Yo-Yo did her magic and knocked the guards out. They finally found Enoch's location and saw him a cell, sitting nonchalantly on a small cot.

"Enoch?" Simmons whispered to him when Mack forced the door open with his massive arms.

Enoch turned his head towards the humans, almost creepily. "Jemma Simmons," he said robotically. Yo-Yo shivered at the sound of his creepy voice.

Simmons smiled. "Hello, Enoch. We need your help." Footsteps were rapidly approaching the cell, and Jemma looked around nervously. "Please."

"What can I assist you with?"

"Daisy, you remember her, right?" Jemma said.

"Of course. The Inhuman."

"Well, yes," Mack said, then angrily, "She was taken by your people."

Enoch put his hands up defensively. "Now, sir, they may be my _kind_, but they have disowned me. I had nothing to do with this Inhuman's capture."

"Okay, okay, we get it. But is Daisy on this ship?" Yo-Yo asked impatiently.

Enoch shook his head. "No, she is not. They sold her to Taryan two of your Earth weeks ago."

Everyone's heart sank. Mack, seeing Simmons's worried expression, put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Remember, Daisy is strong. She will be okay."

Simmons nodded, a lump in her throat. "I hope so."

_

"Quake him, you hear me?! _Quake him_!" yelled Taryan. He sat in his observing area, watching Daisy train. She had been put through pain, torture, and had been forced to fight many people these past weeks. Now, she was supposed to kill her first opponent. She didn't want to, but if she didn't, she knew she'd be shocked by her inhibitor. This opponent was a young man, only a little older than she. He was not an Inhuman, but a humanoid alien with extreme strength and endurance. He was a difficult opponent, but nothing Daisy couldn't handle. Well, that is, with her powers.

"I can't," she told Taryan. "I can't kill him. This man is innocent. You just captured him for my sake, right? I'd rather you kill me than make me kill him."

Taryan made a quiet _tsk _sound with his mouth. "Now, come on, girl. You know I cannot let you die. You are _far _too valuable to me. Well, that is, _if _you are loyal to me and do what I say. So, _kill him_!"

Daisy shook her head. "Absolutely not."

Taryan shrugged and motioned to his guards. "Can't say I didn't warn you, dear."

Daisy knew what was coming. She felt that same awful pain in her neck that spread to her entire body. She collapsed to the floor in pain, despite her efforts. She didn't regret it, though. She took pride in knowing that she'd just saved an innocent man from death. She could handle a little pain, right?

_

"Thank you, Enoch!" exclaimed Simmons as she kissed the Chronicom on his cheek. He had just told them the location of Taryan's base.

The agents left the ship as quickly as possible and jumped onto the Zepher. Davis plugged in the coordinates of the base just as Simmons told him. Then, they set off for their two-hour ride to the base.

_

Daisy was sleeping in her regular cell at Taryan's base. She had passed out yet again from the inhibitor's electric shocks. The pain felt worse each time, Daisy decided. She assumed it had something to do with her nerves. But all she thought about as she woke up was how much she wanted to escape, how much she wanted to see _someone _who didn't have blue skin. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she could escape now.

Daisy left the cell, which, surprisingly, was open. She rushed down the corridor and tried to find the exit. She got so close this time but felt a whack on her head. She fell to the ground and whipped around to see two Kree guards, one holding a metal pipe. Daisy rubbed her head and felt blood. She brushed herself off and stood up quickly, landing a punch on one of the guards' cheek. He hit her shoulder, causing a shooting pain to rush down her arm. The other one whacked her spine with the pipe, but she kicked his shin, knocking him backwards. The other one threw a punch at her jaw and she staggered back, grabbing the wall for stability. Her muscles were much weaker than usual, after all the electric shocks she'd received. She leaned over and spit out blood, then somehow stabilized herself enough to pin one guard's arm behind his back. She guessed that these guards didn't have remotes to her inhibitor, otherwise they'd have shocked her by now. Now, this guard wriggled from Daisy's grasp and spun around, throwing his fist at her cheek. She was kicked to the ground; her weak muscles couldn't handle it any longer. She sat herself up against the wall, bleeding from her face, and tried to use her powers to quake the two guards as they approached her. But all that happened was she felt terrible pain in her wrists and forearms. _Shoot, _she thought. _I should have expected that_. There was nothing she could do to stand up at this point, what with her sore back, head, shoulder, face, and arms, so she just waited as the guards beat her up.

She was in too much pain to comprehend much of what was happening, but she remembered watching the guards step away from her and start attacking a small group of three not-blue-skinned people. A fourth person, a small one, came into her blurred vision and Daisy realized that it was her friend, Jemma Simmons. The young doctor smiled at her, tucking her hair away from her bloodied face. The woman's smile disappeared as she comprehended Daisy's injuries.

"Oh, Daisy," she whispered, worry ridden on her face. "Can you walk?"

Daisy shook her head. "They hit my back with a pipe. I don't think..." She coughed out a puddle of blood. By now, the Kree were knocked out, and the other three agents approached Daisy and Jemma.

"What happened, Tremors?" Mack asked from high above her.

Daisy tried to speak, but Simmons put her finger up to stop her. "Save your breath, Daisy." She looked up at Mack. "She'll talk later. For now, we need to go before Taryan finds out."

Mack nodded and crouched down to Daisy, carefully sliding his arms underneath her and lifting her up. Daisy rested her head on his large shoulder, which made a surprisingly good pillow. Daisy wasn't tired, and she was able to keep herself awake as she was carried alongside her team. Her heart swelled with happiness knowing that she was finally escaping this place.

The team suddenly came across two Kree, and Daisy's heart sank once again. "What do you think you're doing with my prize fighter?" Taryan demanded. The other Kree was clearly Frinsha; Daisy could tell as her vision cleared.

"She isn't _yours_," Jemma said defensively, crossing her arms.

Taryan chuckled darkly. "So, you're telling me that I traveled across the galaxy to get this girl, and you think you can just take her from me because you want to? Give her back, and you can leave unscathed."

"We aren't leaving without her," Mack said confidently. Piper, Simmons, and Yo-Yo nodded in agreement.

Taryan grinned evilly. "You are S.H.I.E.L.D., then? I see. Loyal fools." He scoffed. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to hurt your friend until you cooperate." He motioned to the nearby guards, who pressed the dreaded remote.

The pain this time was the worst of all, even worse than the stun sword. Daisy groaned, writhing in Mack's arms in pain.

"What are you _doing _to her?!" Jemma demanded, scared, as she ran up to her friend, stroking her forehead. She watched as the Inhuman sweated and moaned in pain, jerking this way and that in Mack's arms. "Shh, Daisy, shh."

"Stop this!" Yo-Yo shouted. Before they knew it, the remote was crushed on the ground and Daisy was no longer writhing in pain. Yo-Yo had used her speed to pull that stunt.

Taryan looked angry for a moment, then smiled. "Another Inhuman? How convenient!"

"You wish," Mack muttered under his breath. He nodded at his fellow agents, who attacked Taryan and Frinsha. Soon, they were both knocked out. The small group of agents quickly rushed down the corridors and made it out of the base. Davis started up the Zepher faster than he ever had before. They were flying away in no time.

Mack rushed Daisy to the lab and laid her on the metal table per Simmons's instruction. Simmons quickly went to work just as Daisy awoke.

"I swear," she croaked. "If I get knocked out _one more time_, I'm gonna _kill_ someone!"

Jemma smiled, glad to see her friend's humor back. She visually examined her just as Mack left to contact the Lighthouse. "Daisy, can you tell me what they did to you?"

Daisy sighed and lifted her hair back from her neck. Jemma gasped and Daisy nodded. "They put in another inhibitor. They kept shocking me with it if I didn't do what they asked. Today, though, when I tried to escape, the guards didn't have access to my inhibitor. So they beat me up instead. And...I tried to quake them, but..." Simmons carefully held Daisy's arms, noticing their fractures.

"Oh, Daisy. You have quite the habit of getting yourself hurt! But for now, what hurts the most?" Simmons asked, putting on gloves then dabbing her facial cuts with an alcohol swab.

"My...back," Daisy moaned. Simmons nodded and helped Daisy roll over on her stomach. She carefully pulled up Daisy's white shirt to reveal bruises covering the middle part of her spine.

"Oh, no," Simmons gasped.

"What is it?"

"I'll need to take an X-ray, but this might be more serious than I thought. I have a portable X-ray machine on this ship, but I won't be able to fully treat you or remove your inhibitor until we get back, and that won't happen for about two—" Jemma was cut off by an excited Davis entering the lab.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But we figured out how to teleport back to Earth in a few seconds! You'll need to buckle up and get comfortable, but then we can leave!"

"This is such good news!" Jemma said happily, removing her gloves then helping Daisy from the table. "I'll take a better look when we get home. Come on."

Soon, all the agents were strapped in safely to the Zepher. Davis took off, and they were on Earth before Daisy could blink.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review ;). This next chapter should be up very quickly, and will include the full healing process of Daisy and lots of Jemma-Daisy friendship moments.**


	5. Ch5

**I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! This one has a lot of Jemma-Daisy friendship moments and a LOT of May-Daisy mother-daughter moments. This chapter is mostly fluff and no action. Sorry if it's a little short. Enjoy this heartwarming chapter!**

"I'm so glad to see you," May whispered into Daisy's ear as she hugged her. The crew had just gotten off the Zepher and were on their way inside.

"Me, too," Daisy said to the woman she'd come to think as a mother figure.

May pulled away from her, looking at the girl's beaten-up face. "Don't you _ever _go to space again, okay?"

Daisy chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

Simmons approached the women and smiled. "Good to see you," she said to May.

"You, too, Jemma," May said as they hugged. "Did you get to see your husband?" Jemma nodded, smiling. Since May was no longer supporting Daisy, she started to wobble, unsteady because of her injuries. She felt quite dizzy and disoriented.

"Woah, woah, woah," Jemma said as she wrapped an arm around Daisy's waist. "There you go." May looked at Daisy sympathetically. "May, I'm sorry to break this up, but I'd better get her to medical."

"Of course, Simmons. Thanks for always being here." May nodded at the young women as they stumbled away.

Simmons laid Daisy onto the bed in the Lighthouse's lab and started to gather some supplies.

"Simmons," Daisy groaned. Her arms and back were hurting the worst of everything. "My...arms."

Simmons looked concerned as she once again examined her fractured forearms. "I'll get an X-ray of these, too, while I'm at it."

Daisy just nodded as Simmons prepared her for the X-ray. Afterwards, Daisy saw Jemma gasp.

"What is it?" she asked, a little alarmed. She tried to sit up, only for Jemma to rush over and lay her back down.

"Well, your back is okay. I believe it's just a bruise. You'll be able to walk comfortably in a few days. And your head is fine, too, just a little concussion. But, your arms, Daisy...I wish you'd had your gauntlets. They're bad."

"_How _bad?"

"You'll need lots of bone-healing medication and casting. Look, Daisy, at this point, I don't think you can use your powers in a very long time."

"Well, how can I anyway, with my inhibitor?"

"That's what I was going to say next. I need to remove that. Fitz knows how to safely—"

"I'd hardly call that _safely_, Simmons," Daisy snapped.

Jemma's face turned red with embarrassment. "I...I know. I'll do the operation myself. It isn't a big procedure, but...would you rather be put under?"

Daisy's head flashed back to the moment when Fitz was cutting into her. "Yes, please." She didn't even hesitate to answer.

Simmons nodded, pressing her lips together. After a few moments, she smiled once again and clapped her gloves hands together. "Let's get you bandaged up, shall we?" Jemma went to work, bandaging her face injuries and placing both of her arms in waterproof casts. She put a patch onto Daisy's back for support. All the while, Daisy was in extreme pain. She had so much nerve damage from the electrocuting that any touch caused her great pain. But Daisy didn't show it. She didn't want her friend to know, for fear that she wouldn't be fit for combat anymore. But, she realized she'd have to tell her at _some _point. She knew how smart Simmons was and how she could very easily fix her nerve damage. So she decided to tell her.

Just as Simmons finished cleaning the blood off of Daisy's head, the Inhuman sighed. "Jemma?"

The scientist smiled at her. "Yes?"

"There's something I didn't tell you..."

"What?" Jemma stopped everything, looking shocked.

Daisy hesitated, taken aback by her friend's strong reaction. "Well, I think I might have a lot of nerve damage...they shocked me so many times."

Simmons frowned. "Yes, they did. I didn't want to bring it up just yet, but..." She sighed. "...Daisy, you'll need a lot of drugs to heal your nerves. It'll be a while until you can go back out into the field. That on top of your arms, gosh, it'll be quite a while."

Daisy sighed. "I hate Taryan for doing this to me. I hate the Kree. I hate Atarah and the Chronicoms and everyone!" She couldn't handle it any longer and started to sob. She buried her face in her hands just as she felt Simmons's warm hand gently rubbing her back. Simmons quietly _shushed _Daisy and stroked her hair, saying it was going to be alright. Simmons carefully led the girl to her room and tucked her into her bed.

_

A few hours later, Daisy was resting in her room. May knocked on her bunk door. "Come in!" she called.

May walked in carrying a tray and sat at the foot of Daisy's bed. She grinned. "How you doing, kid?"

"Okay," she sniffed.

"I brought you some soup. You hungry?" Daisy nodded and took the soup gratefully.

"How you holding up? Can you walk yet?" May asked once Daisy had finished eating.

Daisy nodded. "I feel a lot better."

"What do you say, you up for a shower?" Daisy nodded. "Well, then. I'll get the water started for you."

Daisy tried to climb out of her bed as May went into her bathroom. When May came back, Daisy was sitting on the floor. "I was unsuccessful in walking."

May smiled, bending down to help the girl up. "That's okay. It's only been a few hours, after all." She helped her to the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the tub. "Do you need help getting that shirt off?" Daisy nodded, a little embarrassed at her own weakness. But she had two broken arms, and couldn't do much. May carefully lifted her shirt above her head for her and placed it on the floor. She helped her out of her sweatpants and helped her to stand up. She didn't care that she was getting wet as she stood just outside the shower, a support handle for Daisy. She helped her wash her hair then wrapped a towel around her. She helped her into clean clothes and blow-dried and brushed her hair for her. She helped her into her bed and lightly kissed her forehead. "Simmons told me to tell you that she's going to remove that darn inhibitor in the morning. For now, get lots of rest."

Just as May was about to leave, Daisy said, "Thanks, May."

The older woman smiled from the doorway. "Of course." Then she carefully shut the door and was on her way.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will include her inhibitor surgery and how she recovers mentally from that. There should be a few almost violent moments between Fitz and Daisy about it, since Daisy was reminded so much of what he did to her. Please leave a review and let me know any suggestions you might have! Thanks.**


	6. Ch6

**I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter! WARNING TO ALL FITZ-DAISY FRIEND-SHIPPERS: this chapter is not for you! A lot of violent/angsty moments between those two in this chapter. But enjoy!**

"Daisy?" asked a soft British voice. Simmons was peeping her head into Daisy's room that morning.

"Hmm..." Daisy mumbled groggily.

"It's time to get you ready for your operation!" she chimed cheerfully. Daisy's eyes shot open, suddenly fearful. She tried to stand up quickly, only to remember she couldn't use her arms. She had put too much weight on them and let out a small yelp of pain as she sat back down on her bed. "Oh, Daisy, are you alright?" Jemma asked as she came to her side.

Daisy nodded. "Stop mothering me, Simmons."

The scientist smiled and carefully helped her friend to stand up. "You know I can't do that when you're hurt, which is quite often, actually," she bantered.

Daisy smirked as the women exited the bunk room. "I can't help it."

When they got to the lab, Jemma helped Daisy tie her hair back and then cleaned her neck off.

Simmons put on her clean surgical gear. "Are you ready?" she asked, pulling on her mask. Daisy nodded, a lump in her throat. She was ready, though. That inhibitor was reminding her of terrible times. Jemma carefully lowered the table flat and placed the anesthesia mask onto Daisy's face. "Count back from ten for me, Daisy."

"Ten, nine, eight, sev..." Daisy fell asleep before she could finish.

_

"Daisy, hey Daisy?" Daisy opened her eyes to a smiling Jemma. Her throat was so dry that she couldn't talk. She opened her mouth to do so, but had no luck. "I know you can't talk right now, but your operation was successful. You will be able to use your powers again!"

Daisy grinned as the scientist sat her up and handed her a water glass. Then Simmons's expression turned serious. "But, Daisy, you most certainly _cannot _use your powers until your arms are healed, which will be at least a week, even with the medication. And then, when you _do _finally use your powers again, you _must _use your gauntlets. I am _not _letting you out into the field unless you're wearing them."

Daisy sipped her water, then croaked, "I know, Simmons. It wasn't like I _meant _to take them off. My suit was kind of, well, taken away from me."

Simmons was removing her surgical gear. "I know, I know. Fitz is working on making a new one for you, by the way."

Daisy's heart pumped in fear when she heard his name. "What??!" She reached up and touched her bandaged neck.

"Don't touch that, Daisy!" Simmons scolded, swatting the girl's hand away from her neck.

Daisy scowled. "_Fitz _is working on a new suit for me?" She took another sip of water.

"Yes, isn't that nice of him?" Jemma smiled.

Daisy tried to act cheerful, but only felt anger and fear. "But, why?!" The room was slightly shaking from her quakes.

"Shh, Daisy, calm down," the scientist told her, holding the girl's shoulders.

The quaking finally stopped after a few moments and Daisy calmed down. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm just...scared, I guess."

Simmons thought back to the conversation she had with Fitz before she left to rescue Daisy. "Why? Are you scared of Fitz?" Daisy nodded, a few more tears trickling out of her eyes. "But, I thought you two were already in good terms with each other."

"Jemma." Daisy's voice broke. She was trying to be strong, but her mind kept flashing back to the traumatic experiences. "When they put back the inhibitor, I was _terrified_. It reminded me all too much of when Fitz, you know..."

Simmons nodded, choking back a tear. She felt so bad for Daisy; she almost felt partially responsible for Fitz's actions. She watched her traumatized friend take another sip of water and wipe away her tears.

"Knock, knock!" said a cheerful Scottish voice. Daisy's eyes shot up to see Fitz standing in the doorway, smiling cheerfully at the two women. He looked down at the papers in his hands. "I brought you the blueprints for your new suit. It's just like the one before, but I added a few new—"

"Not a good time, Fitz," Jemma said quietly, eyeing Daisy's distress. She knew it wouldn't be good if the whole room quaked apart.

Before he knew it, Fitz was being kicked to the ground. Daisy was standing over the man, who was now leaned up against the wall.

"Daisy!" Simmons scolded.

"How _dare _you come to me, so happy like nothing happened?!" Daisy shouted to the man, in rage.

Fitz eyed Jemma, as if to say, _I told you this would happen. _"Daisy, please..."

"NO!" she screamed. She lifted up her arms to quake him.

"Daisy, stop that this instant!" Simmons was approaching them, but Daisy spun around and put her hand up to tell her to stop. Jemma obeyed, not wanting Daisy to hurt her arms by quaking her. Daisy whipped back around to see Fitz, who was trying to get up. She kicked him back to the ground. "Daisy, you have to stop! You're going to hurt yourself _and _him!" Jemma stayed put still, trying to talk her friend out of it.

"No!" Daisy yelled again. She lifted up her arms and, without thinking, tried to quake Fitz. She was in so much pain that her aim was terrible and she only quaked a nearby shelf. She fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Fitz tried to come to her side to help her, but Daisy lifted her arms up to quake him again. _I don't care if I die doing it_, thought Daisy, _I just want to see him suffer like I did. _

Before Daisy could quake him, Jemma ICEd Daisy.

_

Daisy woke up in her bunk. She felt a lot of pain, especially in her arms. She looked at her arms and legs only to see herself strapped to her bed with soft restraints. Immediately, a pit in her stomach formed as she remembered what she'd done. Regret flooded her soul.

_

"She was recovering from the anesthesia, Fitz. She didn't know what she was saying," Simmons told her husband. She was dabbing an ice pack on his sore head from when Daisy kicked him.

"I know. But did you ever consider that she was right? Like, maybe I _don't _deserve her respect?"

Jemma sighed, sitting down next to him on the bed. "I don't know, Fitz. She was traumatized on that alien ship. But _you _were the first, so she blames you."

Fitz shrugged, then shook his head. "I just feel bad. It isn't like her _at all_ to attack her friends like that, especially after I thought we'd made peace with each other."

"She'll always love you, Fitz. It may just be too hard for her to show it."

"Yeah, I guess." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Give her some time," Simmons told him, pulling the ice pack away from his head. "She's still very much recovering emotionally from all she's been through. She'll come through, I promise."

Fitz half-smiled. "I love you, Jemma."

She grinned, pressing her lips against his. After a few moments, she pulled away. "I love you, too."

_

Daisy was getting more anxious by the minute as she laid on her bunk, stuck. There was nothing she could do to escape. She was vaguely reminded of her traumas but quickly pushed them out of her mind before she quaked something apart. _Darn it, Daisy_, she thought, _why the heck did you have to quake earlier?! _Her arms ached and throbbed in pain. She could tell her neck was bleeding again; she'd probably ripped open her stitches. She knew it'd only be a matter of time before someone came in to check on her, but she really didn't want to see anyone right now. She felt so angry at herself, so embarrassed, so full of remorse.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "It's May, Daisy."

Daisy groaned. She didn't want to get scolded by her "mother" right now. "Come in, I guess."

May opened the door and walked in. She pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. She was emotionless as she stared at Daisy.

"What is it, May?" Daisy asked quietly. She just wanted to be left alone. She tried to turn away from her, but the restraints didn't allow her to. She felt so restricted, yet at the same time, she felt she deserved that.

"I'm supposed to change your bandages." She continued to be expressionless.

"Did Simmons send you?"

May nodded, reaching behind her to grab a plastic bag. "I'll be quick, I promise." She glanced at Daisy's neck bandage, and upon seeing the blood, worry wracked her face. "I'll let Simmons know about that." Daisy opened her mouth to protest, but May put a finger to her own lip to shush her. "Just let me work. You aren't making the best decisions right now, so we'll be making them _for_ you for a little while." Daisy's face flushed with guilt and embarrassment. May got to work and carefully peeled off her face bandages, replacing them with small white strips. "I need to remove your back patch, which requires me to remove one of your arm restraints. Do you promise you won't try to leave?" Daisy nodded, at a loss of words. "Very well, then." She undid her arm restraint, only to hear a small yelp of pain escape the girl's lips. "Sorry," she whispered to her. She rolled Daisy carefully onto her side and undid the back of her white gown. She peeled the patch off carefully and disposed of it, then tied her gown up again and rolled her onto her back. She put the restraint back on her wrist and stepped back. "I'm done changing your bandages. I will let Simmons know about your neck and she will be in here shortly." May gathered up the trash and just as she stood up, Daisy grabbed her wrist.

"Please, May..." she croaked, her voice breaking.

"What?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Does this mean...I'm kicked off the team?" Daisy felt a few tears escape her eyes.

May sighed, pulling her arm away from Daisy's weak grasp. "No. But you're going to take a break for a little while. You need to heal, physically _and _emotionally."

Daisy nodded in understanding. A little bit of relief entered her system, but she was still restrained to her own bed. She didn't _deserve_ relief right now. May nodded and exited the room.

After a little while, Daisy heard her door open again. She watched Simmons walk over and sit on the same chair May had sat on earlier. "I heard about your neck, Daisy." She let out a small gasp when she moved her dark hair out of the way. "Oh, gosh, let me fix that up for you."

Daisy just sat there as the scientist carefully redid her stitches. Daisy only wanted to apologize to her, and finally she brought up the strength to do so. "I'm sorry," she said to her quietly.

Simmons had just finished stitching her up. She sighed, a look of pity across her face. She stoked Daisy's hair, tucking a piece behind her ear. "You've been through a lot lately, Daisy. No one is mad at you. You may feel guilty, and that's only natural, but Fitz understands. I know that trauma can make your brain make odd decisions, and that's what happened to you. Don't worry about it, alright?" Daisy nodded, a lump forming in her throat. She still felt like she didn't deserve this pity. "Our team has made the executive decision to let you recover for a while. Physically, of course, but also emotionally. You need to get back to normal before you can go all _Quake _on the bad guys." She smirked, and Daisy felt a tiny smile on her own lips. Simmons rubbed gentle circles on Daisy's hand. "Can we trust your decisions enough to release you from these restraints?" Daisy nodded, at a lack of words for the moment. Simmons smiled. "Good." She carefully undid the straps from her wrists and ankles. She pulled a blanket over Daisy's body and rubbed her head affectionately. "I'll be back every once in a while to check on you. Don't leave your cell unless you get permission from one of us. If you need any help, don't hesitate to page me."

"Thank you, Simmons," Daisy said quietly when she was finally able to speak. "I can't express enough gratitude."

Jemma smiled, standing up. "Of course, Daisy." Jemma still felt partially responsible for Daisy's trauma. She opened her mouth to say something to her, but stopped herself before she could.

"Apologize to Fitz for me, will you? Tell him I'm not angry at him, that I'll talk to him when I feel like I'm ready."

Jemma half-smiled and nodded. "Will do." And with that, she left the room, feeling confident that her friend would recover.

**I hope you liked this! I will probably be doing another story that builds off of this one, so check out my author's page soon for that. This new story will pick up right after this one left off, including Daisy's entire recovery process and how she mends her relationship with Fitz. It will also include her first mission after the whole Taryan experience and how she adjusts back to normalcy. Thanks again for all your support and please leave a review with any suggestions you may have for the next story! Love you all! **

**Thanks, —Daisies and Roses**


End file.
